Jessica Grey
Jessica Grey, also known as "Jessica," was the false main antagonist of the 2nd season. She first debuts that makes a cameo in "Continue"'s ending. Ever since "Do or Die", she redeemed herself and became one of Frisk's allies. Appearance Debut Jessica Grey looks around the age of 40s with Black hair having shades of whitish strands. She wears a gray coat and brown shoes that resemble the uniform of a cleaner Current After being forgiven by Papyrus for playing a part in Sans' death, she regains her trait, Integrity. This made her look younger and paler, similar to a 20 year old. This makes her appear as a young adult with skin paler than it was in her debut. Instead of her bangs being white, they turned blue. Her eyes also turned blue. Personality Being one of the main antagonists of the second season, Camila has put a lot aside for Jessica rather than a neutral character. Jessica is a persistent yet caring person inside when it comes down to family. As the leader of the Anti-Monsters Department, Jessica is determined to keep the scales of balance between Monsters and Humans to align, that was until Frisk showed the positive parts like Gaster's Core-Powered Project and Toriel's School for Gifted Youngsters. Sadly, She did react negatively to Asgore's murder at the Court Hall, showing her deep connection to her lost daughter meant much more to her since the death of her husband. Later, in Do or Die, she apologizes about her actions and due to Asgore and Papyrus' forgiveness, she regains her trait, thus becoming an protagonist. In the episode, she is shown to be helpful, kind, and committed in taking down Betty. History Jessica Grey once had a husband and a child, but the husband died in a car crash. Having only a child by her side, Jessica was very busy. Many times, her child (Integrity) tried to tell her many things, but Jessica ignored her. Sadly, Integrity ran off to Mt. Ebott. 20 years later, when all the monsters were free, Jessica found out that Integrity was killed by Asgore. She swore to find a way to get revenge, thus leading Betty to trick her into helping her in killing the monsters, one by one. Sans' death was caused by Jessica and Betty. In Do or Die, Jessica saw her wrongs and wanted to apologize to the monsters. Her grey hair, eyes, and soul was recovered to her true trait, Integrity, when Papyrus forgave Jessica. She now serves as an ally to Frisk and all their other companions. My Sunshine As AMD's (Anti Monster Department) leader, her job is to monitor each and every monsters, and if they attempt any bad things, AMD will send out a hand to execute/detain the monsters and help humans as much as they can. After a meeting, Frisk tries to prove Jessica that the pure attentions of the monster are that they're harmless and are wanting to live in peace. Jessica, Frisk, and Betty arrive in Gaster's laboratory, where Frisk at this point is trying to prove that monsters are intelligent beings and do care about the future. Gaster explains his work on the "Core" and its purpose, impressing Jessica that not only the energy of the future will be sufficient but unlimited as well. After that, Betty, Frisk and Jessica move on to Toriel's new School, showing Jessica how humans can control their soul powers. This is where Jessica has a flash back about her daughter and her lasts moments with her before she left. During the meeting held about whether the monsters would be allowed to stay on the surface, it is revealed that Jessica's daughter was the last human child to be killed by Asgore, who was a of a Dark Blue SOUL (Integrity). It is also in Jessica's flashback that her daughter ran away because Jessica didn't attend her dance recital. When Jessica learns that Asgore killed her daughter, this worsened the relationship building between monsters and humans and eventually led to Jessica taking a risk to avenge her daughter by setting monsters back into the underground. Dust Jessica and Betty team up in order to sabotage the monsters. While Frisk, Sans, and Papyrus are at Mettaton's show, Bravery (Betty's creator) is found on top of a construction crane and cries for help, attracting Papyrus' attention. At the same time, Jessica is in a dark alley holding a nullifier which disables a monster's powers but cracks the user's soul. Since Papyrus is unaware about the function of each button, Bravery tricks him into pressing the green one, letting go of the heavy beams the crane was holding. Sans uses his powers to stop them from falling on the humans while Frisk guides everyone to safety. Jessica then fires a bolt at Sans, draining his magic and causing him to drop the load he was carrying. They didn't realize whether Papyrus is missing until after the chaos, where Bravery turned out to be a hallucination all along, which eventually disappears. Later, Jessica and Betty team up again to take their revenge on Sans And Asriel who were at AMD Headquarters, looking at the camera footage around the city. Sans and Asriel, unknown of their visitors, watch a camera-feed of Frisk opening a shield in front of Betty to protect her (in episode 1 we see a car going to hit Betty) from nothing. Sans tells Asriel to warn the others. During all of this, Gaster reads a story about two siblings who created the barrier. At the security room, Betty comes in and reveals her true nature and the pink soul's trait, Fear. Sans prepares for battle, but gets shot by Jessica shortly, which nullifies his powers. Betty deceptively turns into Chara to lower Asriel's guard but just before his soul is taken by Betty's spear, Sans teleports in front of him with his little energy he had, shielding Asriel and taking the hit as he get his soul eaten by Akumu. Asriel suddenly remembered what Sans said, "We have to warn the others". He then escapes, leaving only Jessica and Betty in the room. Betty asked for the vial of hate that Jessica is holding, but Jessica refuses. She then experiences a horrifying hallucination of her daughter, Integrity, who is covered in scars as she smiles horrifyingly. Do or Die Jessica goes to the prison where Asgore and Papyrus are held in bars. Jessica asks Undyne to open the cells but Undyne refuses, not knowing she is the one who ordered her to not allow anyone. Jessica reveals her AMD card, allowing her to see Asgore. Both of them talk how about how sorry they were but then Jessica goes to Papyrus' Cell and tells him how sorry she is about the role she played on Sans' death. Papyrus forgives her, thus she gain her power of integrity back (Dark Blue). Jessica and the others reach Gaster's home when Betty's pink slimes were attacking the city. She gets assaulted by Asriel and Gaster but Papyrus summons a Gaster blaster to shield her from the attacks. Later in the episode Jessica with Dr. Alphys and Gaster when he going to fight Betty and Akumu. Jessica watches with Dr. Alphys but when Gaster nearly loses his life, Alphys goes in and sacrifices herself to kill Betty with the Nullifier. Dr. Alphys, before clicking the button, told Jessica to leave with Gaster using an artifact that teleport human and monsters. They reach prison where Undyne worries about Alphys, but rushes in to see injured Gaster and Miss Grey. Jessica tell Undyne that Alphys was remained behind to kill Betty. Undyne being worried about Alphys, rushes into the Nullifier Room as fast as she can only to find out that she was too late. Trivia * Jessica is one of the only humans to have their souls shown without a trait, other than Frisk who had lost part of their trait. ** Later, in Do or Die, it's revealed that she didn't had a trait because of her hate for monsters. Once forgiven by monster and understanding them, she regains her trait : Integrity. * She is also one of the first known humans to test the beta "Monster paralyzing" Gun that needed the use of a soul. ** There were no evidences of Jessica's soul healing. * It was revealed that human with traits are more determined and are more active than the ordinary humans. Navigation Category:Characters Category:AMD